JACK
by Lerrrroooyyy
Summary: Plagued with loneliness and unable to comprehend it, Elsa turns to a mysterious entity who she's known her entire life who she's never seen or even knows if they're real but finds comfort in their presence and will soon find something else.
1. Chapter 1

I stood at the front of the cheering crowd unable to comprehend the sight I was seeing. Anna, my beloved sister, embracing Kristoff, grins plastered across both of their faces and a dazzling ring on my sister's left hand. I swallowed the bile that built in the back of my throat and failed to hold the tears in that pressed against the back of my eyes.

It wasn't that I hated Kristoff. It was that he was taking away the only thing I truly loved in life. Anna turned to me beaming. I smiled back at her playing off my tears of sadness as joy. I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her in a protective I-probably-won't-be-able-to-do-this-ever-again-soon way more than a loving one. I ran one of my hands down her warm-toned hair and the other caressed her face as she pulled herself out of the hug and backed herself into Kristoff's arms, both of them looking hopeful and beaming at me. Hopeful, because Anna would never do something without consulting me as I would never do anything without telling her, we were a team, but she'd already said yes and left my blessings as an afterthought. I felt more tears stream out of my eyes as I nodded and feigned a pretty convincing smile at them as when they saw my response, kissed passionately in front of everyone. I averted my eyes, feigning interest in the falling snow outside a nearby window.

 _Funny,_ I thought as it usually never snowed in Arendelle unless I allowed it, my emotions really had gotten the better of me, as I didn't try to stop the snow from coming. I walked the window, gently placing my fingertips on the freezing glass, watching the window fog up around the heat of my hand. The party resumed, tonight was supposed to be my night that I surprised my sister with an early birthday party, but I see Kristoff also had the same idea of surprising Anna. I turned to look at them and saw everyone shaking hands and hugging the newly bonded couple. I crept out of the ballroom and down the main corridor and soon taking my time up the stairs that led to my room, gazing out of each window I passed lamenting over the cheers I heard from the partygoers. Upon entering my room, I sat on the seat in front of the spectacular window that accompanied the room. I felt another round of tears sting my eyeballs. I curled myself into a ball and cried.

I heard a peculiar tapping on my window. One I've heard too many times. I gasped, my heart beating fast as I saw slowly being written across the window: _Don't cry._ Which made me cry even more, not from sadness, not even from joy, just the sheer emotion from everything.

"Oh," I managed to get out through my sobs, "I just can't, you saw what happened didn't you?"

 _I did. You should be happy, your sister is getting married!_ I frowned at the writing, putting my head back into my hands.

"I-I know," I said, trying to rationalize my emotions. "I'm trying too, but, my sister will leave me and then… I'll be alone… again…" I wiped my eyes to see what was being written.

 _Alone? I'm hurt, Elsa, I was there for you…_ I felt even more wounded. I didn't even know who was writing the messages, their name, what they looked like, I didn't even know if they were real. All I knew is that they've been with me for the longest I could remember. They were there for me during the highlights of my life and during the darkest, they were there for me if I didn't need anyone to play with and there for me when I needed someone the most.

"But, I've never seen you… for all I know, I could be losing my mind, imagining things, my loneliness manifesting into a companion I made up. Please, I want to see you, I… I _wish_ to see you as I always have…" I was crying again as I began to claw at the window.

 _Elsa… Please… Don't do this to me… we've been through this already…_

I slammed my fist into the window, but feeling a sort of sense on the opposite side of the window which I could only guess was them calmed me. I laid my hand on the messily written _Elsa_ , watching it melt underneath the warmth my hand.

"A-a name then… please… that's all I ask of you. Prove to me this is real. Give me a name." I begged. Nothing was written for a while, but I knew they were still there, I could still feel the force them outside of my window.

" _Please_ …" My hand slid from the window into my lap and my gaze fell onto it. I heard something drag across the window and my heart got caught in my throat as I saw what I read:

 _JACK_

 **000**

 **Just a short introduction to my new story: JACK, a Jelsa fanfic if you couldn't tell. I'm super excited for this one. I have no idea were it will go, but I can only hope for the best. I'm sure there will be some darker themes and possibly some soft rated M content, but nothing that would warrant an M rating. I hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning, lifting my head from my pillows. _Bed…_ I thought, _How'd I get in my bed?_ I disregarded how I got to my bed, thinking I didn't remember going to bed as I was still in my party gown. I clambered out of bed and stumbled into my bathroom, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"Ew…" I groaned as I saw my swollen eyes, smudged makeup and crusted drool trailing from my mouth. _Swollen eyes… That's right… Anna is engaged and…_ I looked toward the massive window, slowly walking towards it. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow and on the window was the leftover finger smudges of _JACK_. I placed my hand on the name. _Jack…_ I sighed, _so it was real, it always has been_. I yawned and headed for the bathroom once more, removing my clothing a drawing up a hot bath. As I stepped in, my mind reeled on the name Jack. Jack. I finished my bath and dressed in town strolling clothing, since it was my off day, I'd planned this for weeks, so I finished my work early so I could have the day off with Anna.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Elsa?" I heard, speaking of the devil and she shall appear. I opened the door to see **  
**Anna's beaming face and I saw that she had her left hand over her heart to show the world of her new gift.

"Good morning, Anna," I smiled tenderly, pushing the thought of the ring out of my mind. This was my day with Anna, not Kristoff's. We embraced in a quick hug, my body warming up from the touch of her, Anna had a way to just make everything feel alright and we looped our arms together as we headed for breakfast.

"Where were you last night?" Anna asked, squeezing my arm with hers. I continued to walk but gazed out of one of the hallway windows. _Jack._

"I had an urgent matter to attend to, I'm sorry, I wanted to be there, but as queen-" Anna cut me off laughing.

"I know, I know, being a queen this, being a queen that," she teased, "I'm just glad you were able to get the day off and spend it with me. I feigned another convincing smile, as queen you tend to master things like that, convincing people everything is alright.

"Me too, so about Kristoff," I didn't want to talk about it, but Anna kept bouncing up and down like she always did when she wanted me to ask about something and subtly flashing her ring at me. She jabbered on and on about how she wasn't expecting it and that it was actually about time since they'd been seeing each other for years, "years" meaning only two, and that I had to be her maid of honor.

We finished breakfast and began strolling into town. Anna had just about finished her spiel about her wedding when she turned and asked me.

"What about you?" She asked.

"What about me?" I asked. She smiled slightly.

"What about you, I haven't seen you talk to many boys." She gave me a wink that cause me to get caught off guard, but remained calm. I chuckled slightly.

"Anna, be a single ruler… you don't have time for _that_ stuff…" I smiled as I began looking at shops as we entered town. It was all decorated for Christmas as it was only a couple weeks away. The wooden shops decorated with wreaths and strands of holly, the light poles wrapped with ribbons and the smell of mulled wine and apple cider in the air.

"Elsa, you can't do that to yourself. Make some time, get out there, find someone, then you can make him do all the work and we can goof off." She teased.

"That sounds amazing, just push all the duties onto someone else-" I laughed, but then noticed I had lost Anna who was now headed toward a shop with a beautiful white gown in it. I slowly followed behind, my heart dropping. _Be happy for her, I know it's your day, but… be happy…_ Anna gasped as she stopped in front of the store.

"It doesn't suit me and I'll be wearing mom's dress, but… I'm getting married!" She peeled her eyes from the dress and they landed on me. It was hard to be sad when Anna looked at you, especially if she was smiling. "It seems like only yesterday that we were singing about building snowmans…"

"As I recall, it was you who sung about building snowman's," I teased, jabbing her with my elbow. We both laughed as we continued to window shop. Anna bought some gloves for Kristoff, his were worn from holding reins, and a couple of other things I didn't pay attention to. We got ourselves some mulled wine and was about to head back to the palace as we were freezing and it was about time for lunch when my eyes landed on a book that had the name _Jack_ on it covered by a couple of other books. I caught me off guard, that I had to double back to look at it.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, following me to the store.  
"Just a minute…" I said as I entered the shop, the bell jingling as we stepped inside. It was a bookstore. The smell of fresh parchment and ink filling my nose. The keeper came out.

"Who's th- My Queen! How pleasant to see you!" The keeper, he was an old, adorable man, he's what I thought a typical grandfather looked like, smiled and bowed. I smiled, but I wanted to see the book, Anna must've picked up my thought wave as she walked over to the keeper and talked to him. I rummaged through the pile of books, my hand landing on the book that I saw. I pulled it out of the pile, it was rather thin and frayed and the title read _Jack Frost_. I lost my breath for a second, clutching the book to my chest.

"How much for this?" I asked, gingerly placing the frail book on the counter. Anna looked at it puzzled. The keeper put his hands up and shook his head.

"For you, your majesty? Nothing." He stated. I shook my head and reached into my bag pulling out a couple golden coins and placed them on the counter. The keeper gasped and tried pushing them back to me.

"Please," I said resting my hand on his, "I insist." He chuckled slightly, blushing. He took the coins and bid us farewell.

"Jack Frost? Why did you get that?" Anna asked, looping her arm back through mine. I clutched the book in the other arm and smiled.

"Mom used to read this to me as a kid, since he too was special like me, y'know… with the ice powers and all…" My voice trailed off. _Jack_. I put two and two together and gasped.

"What, what's wrong?" Anna asked worriedly. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Nothing," I smiled, "just trying to remember if I'd turned in a trade roster to the Duke of Treaten, I did, just… a lot of thing running through my mind." Anna nodded and giggled and we talked all the way up to the entrance of the castle when I stopped mid sentence. There at the entrance was Kristoff. Anna saw him and bolted in his direction. I knew they'd be inseparable once they began hugging each other. Anna must of saw me look sad as she peeled off of Kristoff and headed back in my direction.

"No," I told her, "stay with him. I just remembered something that needed to get done soon, so better now than never…" I guess my smile wasn't convincing enough as Anna shook her head and looked sad as well.

"No," she said, "you took the day off to spend time with me and I'm going to respect that."

"Anna, it's really ok-"

"No, it isn't. Elsa, I love you," she leaned in, "surprisingly more than Kristoff" she winked and I snorted, "so I will spend today with you!"

I smiled and hugged her. Anna ran back of to Kristoff and pecked him on the lips, gave him his new gloves and sent him on his merry way.

"Now," she looped her arm back through mine, "where were we?"

The day passed by so quick, I couldn't help but feel sad when Anna said she was tired and left to go to sleep. We said our goodnights and left to each others rooms. I shuffled to the window, _JACK_ still crusted faintly on the window. I cleaned up and slipped on my night gown, sliding into the chair in front if the window _Jack Frost_ opened in front of me. Reading the tale brought back so many memories and we I finished, I honestly felt a little sad. I sighed and closed the book after rereading it a couple times.

 _Jack Frost continues to warm the hearts of many children to this day_. I gazed out of the window, my ice palace still shining in the distance.

"I _believe_ in you, Jack Frost."

 **000**

 **Slow introduction chapters. You gotta love them!**


	3. Chapter 3

" _No, please don't lock me in here! Please!" I begged my parents. I saw my mother look uncomfortably at my father who only sternly shook his head, "It's the gloves, isn't it? I'll wear them all the time now, please, NO-" I had my bedroom door slammed in my face and heard the door lock on the other side. I sniffed and banged at the door, hoping my parents would let me out. When I had realized my desperate pleas were fruitless, my voice had gone and there were no more tears to cry. I turned to face my window, my eyes focused on the locks. I got up off the floor and slowly made my way over, my hands shaking as I fumbled with the locks, and shivering as the window popped open, letting the cold winter breeze inside. I crawled on the window's ledge and peered out, gasping as I saw the drop, but I was determined to get out of my room. I slowly began to crawl out but my hand slipped and I began to fall, when a blast of wind came, blowing me back inside my room and slamming the window shut. I gasped and shook as I saw frost appear on my window and some invisible force writing:_

 _Hello, Elsa. I would kindly ask if you would please not do that._

I gasped awake, my eyes shooting open as I felt something freezing stroke my face. I shot up out of the seat by my window. I heard an exclamation and a man backing away from me. If beauty took human form, it was him. His skin white as snow and practically glowed in the dimly lit room, his hair so icy that it looked like it was frosted with the purest snow one could find, and his eyes shown a breathtaking blue that made even the bluest sea look dull in comparison. He was wearing a ragged, off-white shirt accompanied by a frosted brown cloak and pants, but the most peculiar thing about him was his lack of footwear. That, and that he looked absolutely bewildered.

"J-Jack?" I asked without even realizing it. Suddenly the _Jack Frost_ book had shot open to a page with a full drawing of what Jack Frost looked like. The picture didn't do any justice to the real Jack Frost, but it was enough to inform me that Jack Frost was standing in my room, right in front of me. His mouth stammered, but no words came out, he backed away from me and placed his head in his hands.

"N-no, no, no, no... " he muttered, shaking his head and then looking up at me, "y-you can _see_ me?"

Confused and not quite sure if I was dreaming or not, I slowly nodded my head.

"Y-you're Jack Frost, right?" I asked, slowly creeping toward him, my heart racing and my arms slowly extending themselves out to touch him. This only caused him to back away and continue you to shake his head.

"B-but, how? You're not supposed to- you can- oh no-" He spoke in fragments. I didn't understand what was happening but I had this irresistible urge to touch him, to know if this was real, to finally met my only friend. I felt tears form in my eyes, surges of emotion coursing through my body.

"I'm sorry, Elsa, but I can't be here right now, I must leave," He said quickly and worriedly, he began _floating_ and headed for the window, when I grabbed him around his wrist as he zoomed by, he was the coldest thing I ever touched, yet it didn't bother me. He exclaimed in shock and turned to look at me.

"P-please…" I stuttered, "please, don't leave me," but I wouldn't have to worry about that as my windows, that I now realized were open, suddenly slammed shut and Jack continuing to shake his head, except, this time it was in the direction of the moon.

"I can't, I'm not even supposed to be here, she's not allowed to see me!" He exclaimed, not at me but at the full moon in the sky. I still continued to hold his wrist, but my grip loosened slightly, worried about what he might do.

"Jack, who are you talking to?" I asked, another surge of emotion pulsed through my body. Jack jumped when he heard my voice, as he'd forgotten I was there. He was quiet for a moment and allowed his feet to come back to the ground.

"I've made a grave mistake," he turned to look at me, I'm pretty sure if his face had any trace of color, it would've drained from his face.

"What, what've you done?" I asked. He only shook his head again.

"Elsa, you aren't supposed to see me, how can you see me?" He asked, taking my hands in his and firmly held them. I looked down in shock from the cold that radiated from his body, but then I looked back up and stared into his eyes, deeply observing the uncertainty of this whole situation and that we were each just as equally confused.

"I don't know, I honestly don't," I said shaking as he squeezed my hands harder. I winced, "Jack, you're hurting me".

His eyes widened as he heard what I said. He looked down at our hands and saw that mine were practically as white as his. He gasped and swiftly let them go and backed away from me looking extremely guilty.

"I'm sorry! I-I just, I don't know… something is not right…" He looked defeated. I felt defeated. To finally see and meet the one I've cherished, almost as much as I've cherished Anna, just to have him say "something is not right" and "I'm not supposed to see him". I felt tears spring into my eyes.

"D-do you not want to see me?" I tried my best to not cry, I tried to remain calm, but there are some things that can't be held back, "Am I really a mistake?"

This caused him to rush over to me and place his hands gently on my shoulders, shaking his head.

"No, of course not! Elsa, you aren't a mistake, but I'm not allowed to be seen by you either." He said sadly.

"Why? Why not? What's stopping you?" I asked, taking his hands from my shoulders and cradling them in mine.

"I-it's difficult to explain… Just please know you've done nothing wrong." He stated, pulling his hands out of mine. I frowned at him looking down at my now empty hands. He began walking to the window and unlatching it, my heart sank and I felt like if I didn't do anything, I'd lose him forever. I ran to him wrapping my hands around his waist causing him to jump.

"Please!" I exclaimed the tears streaming down my face, "please don't leave me! If it's because I can see you, I'm sorry. I can pretend that I can't see you, just don't leave me!"

He looked like I just stabbed him in the heart. He turned to face me, his eyes scanning my face. He looked back at the window and then back at me.

"I have to go, but I promise I'll be back. I _promise_." He said sternly, not in a mean way, but in a way that let me know he was serious. I just shook my head like a stubborn child.

"No, you could be tricking me, what if you don't come back, what if-" He cut me off with a kiss, not to shut me up, but to reassure me. It wasn't just a peck on the lips either, it was a promise. Both of our eyes closed and we both cherished the moment. He pulled away and I stared at him breathlessly.

"I will come back."

I watched him stand on my window seal and jump off into flight, I watched him till there was nothing left to see. I stood staring out of the window, the chill of his kiss still lingering on my mouth.

"You better," I said as I turned to look at the picture of Jack on the open book page.

00000

 **Hey yo, it's Jack! And a kiss? Wha?**

 **Thanks to** FanFic-FanGirl579 **for favoriting and following!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke the next morning feeling like I'd gotten the weight of the world off my chest. _What happened?_ I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room dazed. I couldn't remember what happened last night, all I could remember was an unnameable promise and that I needed to get my act together.

I followed the same routine as yesterday, disgusted by my face, a bath, and got ready to face the day. I'd been so pathetic… crying about nothing, not being happy about Anna's engagement, it wasn't a good look for me… I placed a warm smile on my face, a genuine smile. I entered my study, diplomats already lined up at my desk, treaties need to be reviewed and signed, traded goods needed to be checked, and a kingdom that needed to be run.

I heard a knock at the door and saw Anna enter with a tray of food. My stomach growled as she placed it in front of me.

"I figured you might be hungry, you've been cooped up here all day," she chuckled stealing a grape from the platter. I looked outside and saw the sun was already setting.

"My goodness," I stood stretching, cracking my back, "is it that late already?" I asked rhetorically. Anna merely nodded and gazed out of the window with me.

"You should eat and get some sleep," Anna suggested. I shook my head and sat down.

"Eat, yes. But no rest, there's no rest for a queen," I teased, putting a slab of cheese on a piece of bread and eating it. Anna sighed and placed a loving hand on my shoulder.

"It's not healthy to do that to yourself," she remarked. I shrugged.

"I mean, neither is eating chocolate all time," I winked at her and she just huffed. I smiled and sighed slouching in my chair, nibbling on the bits of food.

"How am I to run a kingdom? Especially with my _condition_ and all…" I blurted out, but I wasn't ashamed of what I said. Anna turned at just stared at me, no emotion on her face. "I mean if anything it should be you and Kristoff… especially since you'll be getting married… a proper queen _and_ king..."

Anna started laughing and I just stared at her puzzled.

"K-Kristoff?" She wiped the tears from her eyes, "a-as king? Elsa, have you gone mad?"

I too began to laugh as I realized someone like Kristoff as king.

"A-and me?" She got all quiet, fumbling with her hands, "Elsa, I couldn't." She cut me off before I could protest, "I know you're going to say that I'm great with the people and that they love me, but that's the only thing I'd have to offer for them: love. I don't know what to do with treaties, I don't know the rations and supplies needed to run a kingdom, this place would fall before I was even crowned," she smiled sadly, "but, you, Elsa… I don't know how you did it. I mean, you're only twenty-one! You're by yourself and you properly run this kingdom!" She exclaimed running over and hugging me. I felt myself tear up slightly and I hugged her back.

A couple weeks had passed by and all was the same. More treaties signed, more recruitments and such. On my off time I was helping Anna plan her wedding or gazing out of that window every night, speaking to myself, watching, waiting for something to be written, like

 _Long day again?_ Or even a simple _hello._ I breathed on the window, fogging it up and using my finger to write _I miss you._ I could've sworn I heard the sound of someone writing on the window, but nothing showed. I sighed and sat down to read _Jack Frost_ again.

Christmas rolled around, as did the annual festive ball. The ballroom was decked out in holly strands, wreaths, and a giant Christmas tree in the center that was decorated to the 9s.

I stared at myself in my room mirror. I donned a floor-length silver body dress that had a slit from the bottom to about halfway up my thigh, but it was tasteful, it didn't come off as sluttish. It had a ten-foot silver, clear cape that if you looked in the proper light saw snowflakes imprinted on it. My hair was in the classic 'queen' bun and sitting atop my head was a white gold crown. I studied myself, only nodding in approval after I reapplied my bright red lipstick. I heard a knock at my door and Anna's beaming face peering in.

"Oh my, Elsa!" She squealed, as she entered I saw she was wearing a gold ball gown with poinsettias that lined the bottom and a corset top. Her hair was also in a royal bun and upon her head was her tiny gold crown. She walked over to me and looped her arm in mine as we looked at each in the mirror. We giggled and headed to the ballroom, where we already heard Christmas tunes playing.

It went as any other ball did, people dancing and laughing, music blasting and… other kingdom rulers asking me about business when I was trying to have fun. I was discussing "kingdomly duties" to the Duke of Manchester when someone bumped into me causing me to lose my footing, I turned with a scowl on my face, but only to see the person who bumped into me was massive. He donned a red trouser and jacket combo that had black accents and had a black Russian hat on. His face showed an impressive white beard and his eyes were surrounded by smile lines and I could've sworn I saw the slightest hint of tattoos peeking out from under his massive sleeves.

"My goodness!" He roared, his accent Russian and thick. His face shown with the deepest regret, "I'm so very sorry!"

I raised my hand to silence his continued rambles and apology and simply smiled at him.

"No worries, dear sir, accidents happen," I saw him smile back a smile that reminded me of someone I couldn't quite place my finger on and it made me feel all warm inside and want to hug him, "Merry Christmas". He gasped happily and grabbed one of my hands into his massive grip and shook it profusely, shaking my entire body with it.

"And a very Merry Christmas to you too," he boomed and turned to disappear into the crowd. I stared bewildered in his direction. I had to re-center my crown and straighten my hair as an aftermath from meeting with that strange man.

The party continued on for another hour or so, when I raised a glass at the front of the room, standing in front of my throne and shushing everyone. The room got quiet and look up at me. I breathed in, no matter how many times I got up in front of crowds, it still made me nervous.

"Merry Christmas, Arendelle!" I cheered, raising my glass once more, the crowd cheered back and raised their glasses in return. "I only want a couple minutes of your time to congratulate my sister on her recent engagement and that I wish the best for both her and her betrothed," I looked, as did the rest of the crowd, in the direction of Anna and Kristoff who had an arm around each other and looked deeply into each other's eyes. I cleared my throat to return the attention of the crowd to me. "And let's keep this party going!" I smiled, ice shot out of my hands, decorating the halls in a beautiful frost as it began to snow indoors. I smiled one last time at the crowd and was about to dismiss them back to the party when something massive fell from the rafters and I felt myself being shoved off the scaffolding from where I was standing. I gasped and looked back at the crashing sound from where I was standing. The chandelier had fallen from its base and was going to have had crushed me if it wasn't for the person who'd saved me. Breathless, I realized I was cocooned in the person who saved me.

"Thank you-" I felt a familiar chill. Jack Frost in all his beauty holding me close and looking wide-eyed back at me.

"Good evening, your majesty," he chuckled, "I told you I'd be back."

 **0000**

 **Action… oh and did I mention Jack was back?**

 **Thanks to for following!**


	5. Chapter 5

"J-Jack?" I asked, pushing myself to a sitting position. Jack looked up at the rafters but didn't give me time to look as he began to sprint, pulling me along with him. He weaved us through the panicky crowd of partygoers, something was emerging from the walls, black, and oozing. I tried to pull and stop, to try and help my people, to try and find Anna and gasping as I saw a citizen get tackled by one of those things. I tried planting my feet in the ground to get us to stop, but he kept dragging me along. I felt like he was going to rip my arm with how fast we were going. He zoomed us out of the castle and towards the woods.

"Jack! Jack stop!" I screamed, my arm on fire and tears streaming down my face, "my people, they need me!"

Jack turned to look back at me and his eyes hard, but as they landed on me they softened. I'd realized he was floating and dragging me along, hence why we moved so fast and why it hurt so much. He slowed, bringing himself to the ground and coming to a stop. I collapsed into a pile of sweat and gasping for air, my lungs on fire with every breath I took in. Jack leaned down next to me, holding his hands out, like he was going to place them on me, but didn't know where.

"I'm sorry," he said uncomfortably, deciding to place his hands on his sides. I looked at him with uncertainty.

"Take me back," I stated. He continued to look at me uncomfortably and shook his head.

"I-I can't," he retorted. I felt tears in my eyes. _Anna_. I quickly turned around and ran back towards the castle, I heard Jack mutter something foul and begin to gain on me, but I kept running. I felt Jack reach for my shoulder and I countered that by creating an ice wall as I ran, jumping over it before it became too tall, I knew he'd be able to scale it since he could fly, but I didn't care. I needed to get to Anna. I was so close to the edge of the forest when I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me back in. I screamed out, clawing at something nearby to latch onto, and scrambling to get out of his grasp.

"E-Elsa!" He exclaimed, setting me down and turning me to face him, his hands on my shoulders. He looked just as devastated as I did. I sniffled and stared at him, deep into those beautiful eyes.

"There's nothing we can do now, I'm sorry, but we need to get you away from here as fast as possible," He shook me with every word. I shook my head profusely and craned my neck to look back at the castle, watching as my people scrambled out of the ballroom and towards town unknown entities following them.

"B-but, Anna! My people! I'm their queen! I need to protect them!" I screamed, trying to shake off his grip, but it only caused him to tighten his grip on my shoulders. I winced, but he didn't give in.

"I-I'm sorry Elsa," He looked sadly at me. I didn't have time to react to what he did next. He pressed his thumb into the center of my forehead and the world went dark as I collapsed to the ground.

I woke what seemed like an eternity. I groaned and placed my palm on the center of my forehead, the middle of it stung. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around.

 _A dream?_ I thought as nothing looked too out of the ordinary. I got up and shivered as my feet came in contact with the floor, in fact, the entire room felt a little chilly. I heard a snore from behind me, I jumped and turned around. In the corner of the room was Jack sleeping up against the wall in a chair. _Nope, not a dream…_ I looked around and saw I wasn't in my room, but a room that looked like it had been carved delicately into a mountain.

I wandered around the room a little before I came anywhere close to Jack. After I got a good feel for my surroundings, I approached Jack. He was still absolutely gorgeous. Same wintry hair and skin. He looked so at peace, his chest slowly rising and collapsing with every breath he took and as I leaned in, I saw that his eyelashes were long and glistening in the sunlight. I leaned into him, my mouth hovering inches above his, remembering the promise he made to me. I closed my eyes when a name popped into my head: _Anna_.

"Jack~!" Came a singsong voice from the door to the room as it burst open, revealing a beautiful bird-like woman, who also happened to be floating… more like fluttering about… but still.

I'd jumped when the door flung open, causing me to fall forward onto Jack who woke with a startle when I landed on him, pulling him out of his chair and dragging us both to the floor. Jack looked up at me bewildered and I just sat there straddling him with a very red face and wishing I could disappear.

"Am I interrupting something?" The bird lady asked looking confused. I made an 'eep!' noise and shot off Jack, quickly straightening myself up.

"No!" I shouted and quickly collected myself, "no, I just… tripped." Which was true, but she looked like she didn't believe me and made a 'riggghhhttt' face. Her face suddenly lit up as she gasped.

"You're Elsa! Aren't you?!" She exclaimed zooming over to me, grabbing my face in her hands as she began to examine me, then she did something I would've never expected anyone to do; she grabbed at my mouth and opened it, moving my lips and so, examining my teeth. I stood there in complete shock.

"You're right, Jack! She's gorgeous!" She marveled at me, finally letting me go. Jack kind of squeaked.

"Alright, Tooth! Time for you to go!" He exclaimed, beginning to shove 'Tooth' out of the room, his white skin didn't do him any justice when it came to him blushing. I'd realized what she said too, but brushed it off, I was more concerned where I was and what the hell was happening. Jack almost shoved Tooth out of the room, but she stuck herself in between the door and it's frame.

"Wait!" She stated before Jack could close her out completely, " _they_ requested to see her."

Jack stopped trying to shove her out and they both turned to look at me.

"Wait," I started, " _who_ is expecting me? Where am I? Who are you? Where is my sister? What is happening?" I was breaking down. All I know is that my kingdom was doomed, my sister probably dead, some weird bird-woman just molested my teeth and I almost kissed Jack! Okay, maybe that last part didn't need to be reiterated, but I couldn't take it anymore. Jack's face softened as he approached me, extending an arm out and placing it on my shoulder.

"I know nothing makes sense right now, but you have to trust me when I tell you everything will be alright." He said, looking me in the eyes. I breathed in deeply and let it out.

"O-okay…" I decided not to fight him, after all, I trusted him, mostly. He smiled at me, not sadly, but a natural smile. I felt my heart begin to race and I began to feel better. They led me out of the room, which I found out was Jack's, and took me to a room with a giant globe in the center, millions of little lights illuminating it. I found myself staring at it in awe.

"Beautiful, is it not?" I heard Jack asked, walking up next to me. I nodded and turned to look at him.

"It is," I said, staring at him. I saw him turn to look at me, I shot my head back at the globe, my face burning. Jack was about to say something when I was tackled.

"Elsa!" I heard a familiar voice and a familiar warmth wrap around me. It was Anna, crying into my chest. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and told myself not to cry.

"Anna? What, where, how did you get here?" I exclaimed, placing my hands on her cheeks, stroking the tears out of her eyes and pulling her close again, making sure she was real.

"That would be me!" I heard a booming, Russian voice. I saw the man that bumped into me at the party enter the room. His forearms decked out in tattoos, his right reading 'Naughty' and the left reading 'Nice'. What? Was he Santa or something? He dropped down on one knee and took one of my hands and kissed it. I felt more awkward than respected.

"Your majesty! I am Santa Claus, but many call me North". I wanted to start laughing hysterically, but as I pinched myself with the hand that wasn't clasped in "North's" grip I became disappointed. Nope. Still awake. Or I'm having lucid dreams. I threw on an unconvincing smile and did a little curtsy.

"Elsa, Elsa Árnadalr, queen of Arendelle," I said kind of dazed. North smiled warmly at me and got back to his feet, turning to Tooth and Jack.

"As I presume, you already met Jack Frost," he stated, pointing at Jack, who waved awkwardly back at me, "and there is Fairy Tooth-" Tooth cut off North.

"Tooth!" She exclaimed, "it's just Tooth!" She stated. North chuckled and looked expectantly at Anna, but she gave him a stern look and shook her head, so he directed his gaze to the floor, as did everyone else. We stared until a moderately sized hole appeared and out came a kangaroo? No, it had long ears…

"Easter!" Exclaimed North, wrapping his arms around the 6-foot rabbit. The rabbit looked fairly uncomfortable, he patted North back and pushed him away.

"Is she here yet?" The rabbit asked. North moved aside to reveal me. The rabbit nodded gruffly at me and I just stared.

"But wait, where is-" North was cut off by a 'pop' and there was a 3-foot gold, grainy man. He noticed me a smiled, images appearing above his head. A smiley face, a sun, a heart and a snowflake. I felt someone place their arm around my shoulders, resting on me.

"That's Sandman, "Sandy," Jack nodded at Sandy who pleasantly nodded back. "He can't speak, so he uses images, he said it was nice to meet you and," Sandy repeated the heart and snowflake.

"That's what I said!" Tooth giggled, Jack when bright red and muttered: "never mind".

I heard Anna clear her throat, I almost forgot she was here too.

"Don't you think we should-" she started but was cut off by North.

"I assume we all know why we have assembled here?" He asked. Anna and Jack grimaced to each other as they looked at me. I object as North finished the question.

"No, I do not, I don't even know what is happening!" I exclaimed. North looked aghast as Jack.

"Jack! Have you told her nothing? After all those years?" North boomed. Jack looked very taken back.

"Hey now!" Jack exclaimed, "you told me I couldn't. I volunteered to, but you gave it to-" he looked at Anna, who quickly stepped on his foot.

"Ow! What's wrong with you?" He rubbed his foot, Anna looked like she didn't know what happened.

"What is happening here?" I exploded. Everyone turned and looked at me. North whispered something to Easter, he shrugged and I saw Sandy form a couple images of two figures hold hands. Jack's mouth dropped, even Tooth nodded eagerly.

"Then it is settled," North clapped his hands together, "Jack, you are now her majesty's guardian!" He laughed happily. Before either of us could object, tiny versions of Tooth appeared and quickly wrapped red string around one of my wrists and connecting it to the opposite wrist of Jack. I guess I looked like I was going to kill someone cause Jack intervened.

"Guys," he looked worriedly over at me, "I-is this really necessary?"

"What? You wanted guardian job, you got guardian job," North roared with laughter, as did Easter and Tooth.

"It really isn't all that bad," Tooth stated, wiping tears from her eyes. "I mean you always-" Jack cut her off by launching a snowball at her, hitting her square in the face, she shrieked and set her little bird creatures after Jack, eventually Sandy and Easter joined in.

I was still too appalled by everything going on to say or do anything. I lifted my wrist and tugged at the string, it gave no slack, it wasn't tight around my wrist, but I couldn't slip it off, and it was only a couple feet long, so I tried tugging it, but it grew longer as I pulled on it, but as I let it go, it seemed to shorten again.

"Strings of fate," North stated over the argument between Tooth and Jack. "It binds guardian to the main point of protection, only you and other guardians can see it. It will only break when Jack fulfills his mission or finds a new target of interest."

I was torn. Flattered that I was Jack's main interest, not so happy that I wasn't told anything I wanted to know, what about my kingdom, what was going on, WHAT. WAS. HAPPENING?!

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" I shouted over the fighting. Everyone went quiet and turned to me, I breathed in trying to calm myself, my whole body shaking with anger. "What is going on here? Why am I here? Why are _you_ here?" I asked, shooting a look at Anna, "What happened to my kingdom, what is this?" I gestured to the string, "What is going on?" I was practically begging for answers. Everyone exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Do you see these lights, beautifully covering this globe?" North asked softly. I nodded.

"These. These are children. The ones that believe in us, the ones that allow us to be here, existing in physical form." North explained. He explained to me about the children, that they needed to keep believing, but something plagued the children.

"Fear," he stated, "fear fills the hearts with children, even adults, and it comes from, dare I call him a guardian, the Boogeyman. You know of the Boogeyman, everyone does…" he paused, "he's gotten stronger and we're losing children to him, the number of children lost is slow, but if we don't do something soon, we'll be through…" I still didn't understand.

"I still don't understand why I'm here…" I asked. North looked up at me, then pointed to a small dark area up north… in Norway…

"His power seems to manifest from here in-"

"Arendelle," I finished for him.

0000

Woot, long chapter, character development, technically kidnapped and sexual tension! Stay tuned next time on Dragon Ball Z-er-I mean JACK!

Thanks to Sakura Ayase for following! (If you wanna check them out there's a period between Sakura and Ayase).


	6. Chapter 6

"B-but, I don't understand!" I exclaimed, slamming my hands down on the table. "Why of all places would this "Boogeyman" pick my kingdom?"

North shifted uncomfortably, looking up at the dark spot on the globe.

"Elsa, there are just something's in the world even _I_ can't explain," North stated sadly, "and I see all, who's naughty, who's nice… but we believe it to be you." I began to exclaim, but North cut me off.

"Elsa, I'm not saying it's your fault, but fifteen years shrouded in loneliness and fear of your powers gave Pitch an advantage. Even now you can hardly harness them and we've been watching over you. You've been snapping, you thought the worse when your sister got engaged and nearly went insane when Jack had left you." He said sternly. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, embarrassed and ashamed, "nothing you've done is wrong, you have a fear, we all do, but you've let it control you, who knows what would happen if you succumbed to Pitch?" He posed a fair point, but I was too ashamed to admit I was wrong.

"Oh, yeah? Then where were you the entirety of my fifteen years in seclusion?" I snarked. North looked as if he had been expecting that question.

"My dear, we did all we could at the time, we had hope that Christmas, Easter, a good dream, or even waking to find a present for a tooth every day or year would've helped, and it did for awhile, but it wasn't enough… I might say, without Jack here we might have lost you a long time ago!" He retorted. I bit my lip, standing there awkwardly and waiting for the tears of humiliation to come.

"S-so, what now?" My voice quavered.  
"We've all agreed that it would be best for you to stay here for awhile. You'd be out of harm's way, you could learn to harness your powers and we can restore balance between fear and happiness again." He suggested. _No, no, that means I would_ …

"What about Arendelle? W-who would lead them?" I asked wearily. I saw North point over at Anna, who had her gaze planted on the ground.

"A-Anna?" I asked. She looked very uncomfortable now that all the attention was directed at her.

"W-well, I just figured, since you'd be gone or if something happened to you… that I should… that I should know how to run Arendelle," she stated, looking up at me with sad eyes. I didn't say anything. I just nodded in approval and began to leave the room. I heard Anna about to ask where I was going but also heard North shush her. To be honest, I didn't even know where I was going. I stalked the cavernous halls, making lefts, rights, looking out windows and finally, I came up to a massive door. I shoved the door open, revealing the cold outdoors, the waning sun casting brilliant colors across the sky. I walked outside, making it a few paces away from the Pole before I collapsed in a fit of sobs.

I must've carried on for a while before I knew it, the sky was dark and the northern lights were dancing across the sky, illuminating my surroundings. I curled up into a ball and watched them. Eventually, I heard the massive doors open, light from the inside flooding around me and then disappearing as the door closed. I heard crunching of snow behind and shortly after a pair of bare feet standing next to me.

"Cold?" I heard Jack's soothing voice. I shook my head.

"The cold never bothered me," I replied. Jack chuckled and plopped down next to me, he too gazed up at the dancing lights and kept shuffling as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out.

"Look, I'm sor-" I cut him off.

"Please, don't. Spare you apologies for another day," I snarked. I saw him recoil slightly in my peripherals, but he didn't leave. We sat in silence for a little bit, listening to the slight breeze and watching the lights. It wasn't soon after that I began shivering from the cold.

"I guess it does bother you if you've been out in it for over three hours," he joked. I continued to sit there silently, I saw Jack frown and get up.

"I get it, I'll leave you alone," he began to walk away. I did something unexpected and reached for his wrist, jerking him to a stop. He turned back to me with a surprised look on his face.

'Pl-please, don't leave," I stuttered. He slowly made his way back over to me, sitting back down. I did another thing that surprised us both, I scooted into his side. He sat there for a second before placing his arm around me and pulled me in closer. He was freezing, I mean, I knew Frost was in his name, but take it that I was already freezing and now I was pressed up against something frozen. I shivered, even more, shaking us both.

"Elsa," Jack began to pull away, but I scooted in closer, "Elsa," he protested.

"F-five mo-more minutes, pl-please," I quaked. He didn't like my response but didn't move, so we sat there, I was shaking out of my wits from the cold and Jack looked very uncomfortable.

"Elsa," he began, I shook my head.

"Fiv-five minutes," I stated. He got up and swept me into his arms, cradling me into his chest.

"It's been more than five minutes," he stated as he walked us both back to the Pole. As the doors opened, flooding me with heat, I slowly felt myself drift off.

I felt him place me on a bed. I slightly opened my eyes and saw I was back in Jack's room and Jack headed for the chair in the corner.

"Jack…" I moaned sleepily, he turned to look at me. I shuffled myself to one side of the bed and patted the opposite. Jack shook his head, but I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Please…" I said, drifting back off. I felt him crawl in next to me. I instinctively wrapped myself in the blankets and scooted close to him, making sure the blanket was there to make a barrier between us. I felt his arms wrap around me and I dozed off.

 **0000**

 **Short chapter, I know (but, c'mon, Elsa and Jack are cuddling? so…)… I'm sorry, school is beginning to take up my free time again and as much as I'd like to post daily, I just can't find the time. So, I'll be taking tomorrow and Friday off from posting and have a long(er) chapter out on Saturday or Sunday! I hope y'all understand.**

 **Thanks to** **Jelsa Lover 04** **and** **jelsasnow89** **for favoriting/following!**


End file.
